To ensure fast evacuation of passengers of a passenger aircraft, for example following an emergency landing, as a rule passenger aircraft comprise several doors arranged in an external skin of the passenger aircraft. Such doors can also be used for regular entry and exit of passengers and, for example, for loading and unloading supplies and/or consumables (catering). In order to accelerate the evacuation of all passengers in the case of evacuation, it is also possible for emergency exit hatches to be provided in a region of the wings of the passenger aircraft.
WO 2012 100 985 A1 and DE 10 2011 009 481 A1 describe a door arrangement for a vehicle, in particular for an aircraft. The door arrangement comprises two door leaves that are opened so that a maximum opening angle between them is delimited.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.